1. Field
The following description relates to a method of writing on an optical disc and a device adopting the method, and more particularly, to a method of compensating for writing power.
2. Description of Related Art
Data is typically written to an optical disc using a preset power. However, during the writing process, the initial writing power may differ from a preset power due to various factors including variations in the surrounding temperature. Generally, during a writing process, an overshoot appears during the early stage of the writing process. The overshoot is a peak of power that is higher than an optimal writing power. The overshoot is typically compensated for using an automatic power control (APC) which occurs during the writing process. Accordingly, the writing process reaches the optimal writing power after the writing process is performed for an extended length of time.
Generally, an overshoot in writing power can damage a disc. For example, an overshoot that appears before the writing process reaches an optimal writing power may form abnormal pits in a disc as a result of the excessive writing power. Such abnormal pits may deteriorate the quality of written data. Accordingly, there is a desire to reduce overshoot during the early stage of a writing process to improve the quality of written data.